Exhausted
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION - Son las cuatro de la mañana y Alec todavía no ha vuelto de una caceria. Finalmente el regresa a casa con un muy preocupado Magnus pero…


**Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a NiennorNight,  yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

El reloj marcaba las cuatro haciendo que Magnus saltara y causando que Presidente Miau, (que estaba durmiendo en su regazo) cayera al suelo. Miró el reloj y se quedó sin aliento. _"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? '_ Él estaba muerto de cansancio pero se negó a dormir hasta el regreso de Alec. Sin embargo Alec jamas llego y sin querer Magnus se habia quedado dormido en el sofá esperándolo.

Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas sin descanso _'¿Dónde estás?"_

Se moria por llamarlo, pero tenía miedo de distraerlo y poner el peligro su vida, por lo que no lo hizo. "Mi Alec ..." murmuró, preocupado sobremanera.

Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras escondia el rostro entre sus manos pensando en lo que debía hacer.

En ese momento oyó la cerradura de la puerta y se levantó de un salto, corriendo allí mientras su cazador de sombras se tambaleó hacia el interior.

"Alec!" llamó, sonriendo a pesar de su preocupación, feliz de verlo al fin. "¿Estás bien?"

El Nephilim levanto su mirada hacia el con el rostro iluminándose y también sonrio. Tenia icor* y sangre en su cara, pelo y traje y Magnus oro para que no fuera suya.

"Estoy bien ..." dijo Alec, y se desplomó.

O lo hubiera hecho si Magnus no se hubiera apoderado de los hombros del niño inconsciente impidiéndole caer al suelo

"¡Alexander!" Presa del pánico, le tomó el pulso y cuando vio que era constante dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. _"¿Qué esta mal entonces?'_ Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación, quietándole su traje en busca de la herida que le habia ocasionado esto.

Sin haber encontrado nada y todavía sumamente preocupado, decidió esperar hasta que despertara para preguntarle lo que estaba mal.

Tirando las mantas sobre el, se inclinó para besar su frente y se quedó sin aliento. Estaba ardiendo.

...

* * *

Alec abrió los ojos desorientados. _"¿Qué pasó?"_ Se recordaba caminando a casa agotado, casi sin poder hacerlo, pero pensando que Magnus lo esperaba, lo que le dio fuerza para seguir adelante y finalmente, llegar al loft.

Entonces se acordó de verlo sonreír, pero a pesar de que Alec estaba agotado se dio cuenta que su amante estaba preocupado por lo que le aseguro que estaba bien, y luego ... nada.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama, y volviéndose hacia su izquierda, hacia el lado de Magnus, se encontró mirando un par de hermosos ojos de gato verde-dorados que lo devolvían la mirada en la penumbra.

"Hey bebe ..." Magnus susurró tocando suavemente su frente. "¿Como te sientes?"

"Estoy bien ..." Él sonrió, inclinándose a su contacto. El brujo se limitó a mirarlo, estudiándolo con una expresión extraña en su precioso rostro. "¿Qué pasa Magnus?" Preguntó, preocupado.

El hombre mayor se incorporó inclinados sus manos sobre y diciendo las palabras que habia guardado para el durante ese tiempo

"Que pasó sayang? Tu llegaste a casa tan tarde y colapsaste, sin ningún rasguño pero con una fiebre altísima y yo…"

Alec levantó su mano que toca sus labios, silenciando el panico de su amante.

"Shh ... Relajate Mags, estoy bien." Bajó la mano y trató de levantarse, con el deseo de abrazar a Magnus, para tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Pero una vez que estaba casi sentado, su visión se oscureció y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

"Alec!" Pudo escuchar que su brujo lo llamaba por su nombre entrando en pánico, pero a pesar de que sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos no podía ver nada.

"Mags, Mags calmate." Dijo alcanzando su mano para tocarla. "Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco mareado..." podía sentir las manos de Magnus en su cara, tocándolo, temblando ligeramente.

Cerró los ojos inclinandose a su tacto, con la esperanza de que cuando los abrió de nuevo iba a ser capaz de ver.

"Sayang ..." Magnus se quejó en voz baja "Dime lo que pasó ..."

El cazador de sombras abrió los ojos para mirarlo y suspiró de alivio al ver que su visión estaba de vuelta, pero luego frunció el ceño inmediatamente. Los ojos de gato de Magnus brillaban con lágrimas de preocupación, respirando con rapidez.

"Mags..." susurró "Ven aquí." Abrió los brazos tratando de no levantarse de nuevo, para no preocuparlo mas, y Magnus se echó sobre él.

Alec lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, (que no fue mucho, todavía se sentía muy cansado y débil ...) y canturreó, "Shh ... relajate bebé ... Estoy bien, de verdad ..."

"No estas bien, yo estaba tan preocupado ..." dijo Magnus, sosteniéndolo cerca.

"Silencio ..." El Nephilim lo calmó, acariciando su pelo. "Está bien ... Todo está bien ... Solo estaba muy cansado. Los demonios eran más de lo que esperábamos, y estuvimos luchando por horas ..."

Magnus lo apretó y luego se apartó para mirarlo a la cara. "Pero nunca has estado tan agotado antes..."

Alec le dio a su amante una sonrisa irónica y alzo la nariz juguetonamente. "Tal vez fue porque no pudimos dormir mucho la noche anterior ..."

Magnus parecío satisfecho y culpable al mismo tiempo y Alec rió. "No es que me queje ..." se detuvo.

El brujo le tocó la cara, quitando suavemente un mechón de cabello negro de sus ojos azules. "Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo amor ..."

Alec se inclinó hacia su toque cerrando los ojos. "Lo siento ..." Le susurró, sintiendo como el cansancio le pasaba factura de nuevo.

Magnus se dio cuenta y se traslado desde su lugar, todavia sobre el hacia su lado, metiéndose en la manta. "Ahora duerme mi amor ... Aún estás cansado." susurró, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

"Mmm ... Te quedaras conmigo?" dijo arrastrando las palabras, ya a la deriva.

"Siempre." El brujo le susurró acercándolo y abrazándolo contra su pecho.

El chico se acurrucó en sus brazos sonriendo. "Gracias Magnus ... Te amo."

"Te amo tambien, mi Alec ... descansa ...", susurró de nuevo, presionando un beso en la sien y permitiendo que el sueño tambien se lo llevara, al fin.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Sayang significa querido / Amado en Indonesia._**


End file.
